pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Phoenix the Hedgehog/Five Nights at Herbert's
This is a fanfiction which is not based on the roleplay episode of the same name. This is based on the original Five Nights at Freddy's. You know, where there's only four animatronics. Prologue I am afraid. Something is in the hallway. At least, there's only four instead of ten. To be honest, I don't even want to be here. You see, this is Herbert Frollobear's Pizza, a hellish ripoff of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I was forced to work here, because there were no other jobs for me to apply for (The agency is in debt, don't ask me how it happened.). Even as Night One rolled around, I wanted to get the hell out of there. I was that intimi.dated. Even as the phone rang, I checked the cameras, spamchecking Herbert the Pervert. I pushed the translater button so I could hear what the person on the other side had to say. I was too lazy to repeat what he said, so I'm not going to recite it. After checking the bear, I checked the Cove, and the other animatronic characters. 2 AM, I calmed down a bit, trying to concentrate on keeping them at bay. I haven't checked the cove in a while, but I realized it was Night One, it wasn't necessary... I don't think. I checked it anyway, and the pirate was already peeking out. It didn't really look like Rockhopper, to be honest... It looked like a gingeraffe with an eyepatch. But it did have a pirate's hook, and a red coat. Waving slightly, though it didn't see me, I checked the door lights. PIXIE. Slamming the door shut, I cringed from the jumpscare, before looking at the clock. "Three AM..." I muttered, a nervous smile on my face. "I-I can do this... I can do this..." I took a few deep breaths before checking the camera again. Pixie was back in the dinding hall, so I opened the left door. I had at least 57% left, so I kind of got a bit paranoid. Checking the camera again at Pirate Cove, the gingeraffe was in full view. Before I knew it, I was talking to him like I had schizophrenia. "U-um hey there..." I tried to start. "I-if you're one of 'em... Please don't throw a jumpscare at me, okay? I'm literally near a wall, and I'd hit it and die if I got a jumpscare..." I laughed nervously. "And I have cat ears, so... yeah." I ended the small talk awkwardly, going back to checking the cameras. Four AM, I thought I was going to make it. I spamchecked Herbert to keep him at bay, and it was at least five AM before I realized to check Pirate Cove again. Wait a minute, wasn't the gingeraffe from the original Five Nights at Freddy's game? Rockhopper wasn't there and neither was the redhead. Instead, there was a sign reading "#CringeFest2014". Checking the cameras in the hall, I saw that the redhead pirate was running towards my office. I zoned out, and he screeched. Screaming, I hit my head by the wall, and that was all I remembered before my vision backed out on me. Chapter One I couldn't see anything, but I could hear muffled voices. One of them must have been the pirate, because of the gruffness in it. All I could hear was "The lass has been out for quite a while..." Another voice I could hear, and it wasn't any of the female agents. "You guys she's dead!" The voice screeched, as my vision came to and blackened over and over. After some more muffled voices, I came to. I could hear another male voice saying, "Hang on, Sherlock. She's coming to," As I sat up, I could feel my head throb, muttering multiple swear words in Swedish. Looking up, I could easily see who the four voices belonged to. One of them was a brown haired man with blue eyes like mine. He wore a tuxedo, and dare I say, he looked pretty dapper. The other voice was a purple haired male with bunny ears and red eyes. He looked pretty timid, he was pretty damn cute. The girl had blonde hair and purple eyes. She had a yellow dress with an apron that says "Let's Eat!!!" But as for the gingeraffe, I almost had a nosebleed. Oh dear god his hair was so freaking long. "How much crack did I even snort..." I muttered, trying to stand up, and almost flopping onto the floor like a fish out of water. But even before I hit the hardwood, I was caught by the ginger. "Ye hit yer head pretty hard back there, lass," his pirate accent echoed through the room, as the yellow haired girl helped him out. "Are you alright?" She asked me, setting me down in one of the chairs. "Kind of... The Jack Sparrow lookalike scared me half to death though," I let out a halfhearted laugh, to which the pirate laughed back. "Yer a funny one, ain't ye?" His grin widened, as did mine. "Alright you two, if you're going to continue this conversation, get a room will ya?" The brunette chimed in, and the whole room broke out into laughter for about a minute. Now I knew that the brunette is Freddy Fazbear, the purple haired rabbit boy is Bonnie, the yellow haired girl is Chica, and the redhead is Foxy. Dare I say he's beautiful. No regrets here, no sir. Category:Blog posts